4 días  4noches
by navel20
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la reacción de Castle si sonsaca a Beckett su verdad?  ¿Cómo reaccionaría Beckett? ¿Hasta que punto se enfadarían?  Hace tiempo escribí esto. Hace nada lo actualicé con una 2ª parte.
1. 4 días1

Tenemos un cuerpo – dijo al micrófono del móvil.

Por el auricular tan sólo se oía el ahogado rumor del tráfico de Manhatan. Eso significaba que estaba fuera de casa y no le había colgado. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a hablar al teléfono.

Está en un callejón de Lexinton cerca de la 57.

Hacía cuatro días que en una discusión le había dicho que recordaba todo lo sucedido en el funeral del capitán Montgomery. TO-DO.

Desde hacía un par de semanas se estaba planteando en decirle que lo recordaba. Sobretodo se planteaba si era el momento porque todavía no sabía que responder a su declaración. Pero él seguía estando a su lado a pesar que lo mantenía a distancia y no se merecía esa mentira por su parte. Se habría conformado con que él supiera que lo recordaba y el resto ya vendría en otro momento. Pero no sucedió así.

La primera vez que le preguntó si recordaba algo del tiroteo le dijo que no recordaba nada. Fue una salida temporal para no tener que afrontar la siguiente pregunta, su declaración. Ella estaba con Josh y tener que hablar de "eso" con Castle, y todavía en la cama del hospital era algo que no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, era como engañar a Josh y él tampoco se merecía eso.

Quiso alejar a todas las personas que más influenciaban en su vida para poder afrontar sus sentimientos, sus temores, sus esperanzas y miedos sin que nadie le dijese lo que tenía que hacer o cómo lo tenía que hacer. Se acordaba de las sesiones del psicólogo cuando la atendió por el caso de su madre. Era ella la que tenía los problemas, era ella la que lo tenía que superar, no podía delegarlo en nadie.

La otra vez, el psicólogo no le recomendó que diese carpetazo al caso de su madre, ya que si no lo superaba y lo dejaba encerrado, antes o después saldría a la luz y con mucha más fuerza. Si era capaz que no saliese a la luz, podría vivir una vida tranquila pero atrapada, el psicólogo sólo podía orientarla, el resto era decisión de ella.

Así, de la misma forma que la otra vez decidió dar carpetazo al caso de su madre y alejarse de él para que no la trastornase, en el hospital decidió hacer lo mismo con los problemas que la abordaban. Pero esta vez no iba a tardar tanto en volver a reabrirlo, sólo tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para poder afrontar los obstáculos uno a uno.

Castle fue el primero. Ya le había dicho que lo llamaría, así que decidió prolongar la llamada hasta que llegase su turno.

Otra de las personas que más le costó alejarse fue de Josh. Él no quería darle el espacio que ella pedía, pues pensaba que podían afrontarlo entre los dos, juntos. Él dejaría temporalmente las campañas de médicos sin fronteras hasta que ella estuviese reestablecida por completo. Fue duro decirle que en ese momento no quería estar con él y decirle que no lo sentía como la persona que la ayudaría a salir de su estado y que a pesar de los momentos tan buenos que habían pasado faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz a su lado. Él se lo tomó de la peor de las maneras, si faltaba algo más, él ya no podía dar más a la relación. La pareja estaba para superar los problemas juntos, no para que cada uno los afrontase por separado. Le dio el ultimátum que si se iba de su lado lo tomaría como una separación definitiva. Ella no lo dudó. Le pareció ver que esa determinación y la falta de dudas en irse de su lado fue lo que más le dolió.

Lanie, su mejor amiga. Le comentó que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Ella le dijo si quería que la acompañase y pasar unas vacaciones divertidas. También le dio largas, Lanie no insistió demasiado y al final dejó de comunicarse con ella.

Su padre, bendito padre. No le preguntó nada, sólo le dio las llaves de la cabaña que tenían en el norte cuando se las pidió y sólo le pidió que lo llamase de vez en cuando para escuchar su voz. Tanto si estaba de acuerdo o no, jamás se lo dijo.

Volvió a la ciudad. Su ánimo lo tenía mucho más sereno. Físicamente se encontraba bien y mentalmente sentía que podía ir afrontando poco a poco sus retos.

Su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, con él nunca había tenido realmente un problema. Josh era un capítulo finalizado. Lanie, con un par de charlas por teléfono era como si nunca se hubiese ido. Los chicos tampoco preguntaron cuando volvió a comisaría aunque notaba que habían estado preocupados. Eran más que camaradas.

Ante las nuevas pruebas que Ryan y Expósito le habían dado del caso de su madre tuvo que hablar con Castle. Después del plantón que le había dado no esperaba que él siguiera investigando. Él era el que guardaba los archivos y los datos. Eso implicaba que había varios frentes abiertos con Castle y quería resolverlos. Pero uno a uno.

Tras la charla en los columpios creía que podía superar ella sola sus temores, y lo que más la agobiaba era el caso de su madre. Y hasta que no lo resolviese no resolvería el resto de cosas manchadas por el caso. Así que sería lo siguiente a solucionar. Pero…

Pero después de esos días, después de interrogar al jefe de bomberos, después de ser apuntada con un arma en un caso ordinario, después de encontrarse de nuevo en un callejón sin salida… resultaba complicado.

Castle la animó a posponer el caso de su madre, le dio los suficientes motivos para hacerlo. Así que aparcó el archivo y volvió a lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pero no quería seguir tendiendo los escollos en su vida, tenía que solucionarlos, no apartarlos. Tenía que solucionar su vida.

Buscó de nuevo el departamento de apoyo psicológico para encontrar de nuevo la orientación que hacía años había desechado.

Las sesiones eran constantes y más de dos veces había salido más frustrada que cuando entró, pero no faltaba a ninguna sesión pues se estaba convirtiendo como su dosis de cafeína diaria. Tan sólo se lo había dicho a su padre y quizás también lo supiera la capitana. El psicólogo tenía la obligación de informar quién recibía terapia y tenía la obligación de informar a los superiores si los agentes a los que atiende están aptos para el servicio. No se decía el motivo ni se decía el contenido de las sesiones, eso quedaba en la confidencialidad; pero sí se pasaba un listado. Si la capitana echaba una ojeada a ese listado aparecería su nombre, y siendo tan estricta con el reglamento, lo más seguro es que lo supiera. De todos modos, todavía no le había comentado nada al respecto y si lo hacía le contestaría que era por el asunto del disparo, esa "herida" tardaba en curar tanto como en desaparecer las líneas de sus cicatrices.

Hacía cuatro días había peleado con Castle. No se acordaba cómo sucedió pero acabaron enfrentándose. Llevaban una temporada que parecía ir todo bien, se sentía en sintonía con él. Los días pasaban y los casos se resolvían. Se encontraban en una tranquilidad estable. Una tranquilidad muy confortable.

Luego llegó el día fatídico, el día en que sucedió lo que iba a producir la chispa final. A raíz de aquel caso dio lugar a que Castle le volviera a preguntar si realmente se acordaba del disparo. Ella volvió a decirle NO, tal como se había acostumbrado, pero esta vez él ya no la creyó. Conforme pasaba los días con él, Castle era capaz de leerla mejor, era capaz de entender mejor su lenguaje corporal. O tal vez ya no se esforzaba tanto en mentirle ni en ocultarle sus pensamientos, así que esa vez no la creyó.

Intentó evitarlo, pero al final tenía que confrontarlo. Se merecía saber la verdad después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo a ella. Merecía conocer la verdad pero todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que sucedió en el cementerio o si le volvía a decir sus últimas palabras no podía contestarle.

"Te quiero Kate", esas palabras se las dijo porque se estaba muriendo, quizás sí lo sintiese en ese momento, pero había sido una situación excepcional. Situación relacionada con la muerte del capitán, relacionada con el caso de su madre.

Unas horas antes de la muerte del capitán tuvieron su primera pelea seria desde que se conocían. Ahí Castle ya le había echado en cara que eran amigos y compañeros. Ella le respondió con una pregunta: "¿Es eso lo que somos?" Esa pregunta se la lanzó a él, pero también se la hacía ella. Porque Ryan y Expósito son sus compañeros y no sentía lo mismo por Castle; Lanie era su amiga incondicional y aunque tenían una gran diferencia de género no sentía lo mismo por Castle; ella quería a Josh, y tampoco sentía lo mismo por Castle,

Ahora, después de varios meses parecía que se iba posicionando en la línea que seguía Josh, pero de una manera muy distinta. Mientras que a Josh pudo decirle que se separara de ella y aceptó su ultimátum, pudo superar su pérdida. Con Castle era distinto. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo todavía, habían tenido sus idas y venidas pero después de la última en la que él ya no quería volver a verla, si pasaba de nuevo quizás fuera la definitiva. Es por eso que no quería arriesgarse a perderlo. No quería hablar con él sin tener una respuesta clara.

El día de la discusión. Se encontraron por casualidad en Central Park. Él no es de los que va a correr, aún así cambió de ruta para no encontrárselo. Al parecer él pensó lo mismo. Cambió la ruta de paseo alejándose de la de los corredores.

Se saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado en el último caso y se sentaron en una piedra alejada de los senderos.

Tras una hora de conversación banal salió el tema de la amnesia de Beckett. Ella intentó rehusar y desviar la pregunta pero él insistió. Los argumentos que utilizó la estaban cercando. Al final, dos palabras clave que salieron de su boca la delataron.

Entonces no recuperaste la memoria en este último caso. Te acuerdas desde el principio.

Sí.

Agachó la cabeza mirándose los cordones de las zapatillas como si ahí encontrara la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y cuando se dio cuenta que la sombra de Castle ya no tapaba sus piernas levantó la cabeza y vio cómo se alejaba.

Habían pasado cuatro días y todavía no habían vuelto a hablar, ni a comunicarse de alguna forma. Habían pasado cuatro largos y silenciosos días. Sonó el teléfono, era de la central. Un hombre acompañado de un chimpancé y un loro habían aparecido muertos en un callejón. Tenía pinta de ser uno de los casos que le interesan a Castle. Después de cuatro días quería volver a verle, aunque fuera para limar asperezas. Tenía que explicarle y más complicado, tenía que hacerle ver que si lo había negado era porque no tenía respuesta o continuación a lo que le había dicho. Tenía que hacerle ver que ella pensaba que mentirle era menos malo que si él volvía a repetir lo mismo y ella no tenía que responder.

¿Esperamos a Castle? – Preguntó Ryan.

Le he dado el aviso. No me ha dicho si vendría. Si se acerca o no es cosa suya.

Al final no había aparecido. De vuelta a comisaría, envuelta en un atasco tuvo que detenerse cerca del parquecito donde volvió a hablar con él después de tres meses de ausencia. Desde entonces, cuando pasaba por ahí, giraba la vista a los columpios. Ese día hizo lo mismo.

Pero ese día, en ese parque vio a alguien que conocía muy bien. Sentado en un banco estaba Castle. Los coches de detrás de ella empezaron a pitar, miró el retrovisor, puso primera y reanudó el camino a comisaría.

Al inicio de la tarde, ya tenían el caso resuelto. No había sido tan raro como parecía en un principio. Consiguieron la orden para rastrear el móvil de la hermana de la víctima y conseguir su escondite en la ciudad. No le hacía falta confesar, tenían pruebas irrefutables que la condenarían. Cuando introdujo el número del móvil de ella en el programa de seguimientos, dio la dirección a los chicos y se marcharon a por ella.

Seguía pensando en él y en el parque. Si estaba allí esa mañana era porque estaba pensando en lo que ella le dijo aquel día. Seguía dolido por su mentira y es posible que pensara que ese día, en el parque tenía que haberle confesado que lo recordaba todo. Con el programa de búsqueda delante marcó en el teclado numérico el teléfono de Castle. Era ilegal seguir un rastro así, pero… también podían equivocarse a la hora de teclear un número de móvil.

Salió la cruz señalando una zona de Manhatan. Amplió el mapa hasta que las letras de las calles eran visibles y comprobó la dirección. Castle aún estaba allí, aún seguía en el parquecito desde esa mañana. En un cuarto de hora vinieron los chicos con la mujer.

¿Podéis procesarla vosotros? Me gustaría irme.

Claro. ¿Algo va mal?

No – Con una sonrisa forzada añadió – Gracias chicos.

No quería entretenerse a aparcar ni usar su pase de policía. A la salida tomó un taxi en dirección al parque. Pagó los 18 con 76 y se bajó para buscarlo. Estaba en el mismo banco. Otra posición, pero en el mismo banco.

Sin decir nada se sentó en el otro extremo del banco. Quería hablarle, en esos cuatro días había preparado un discurso y en el taxi lo había repasado pero a la hora de la verdad no le salían las palabras. Se sentó con las manos metidas en la cazadora y tras mirarle y ver que no se giraba agachó la cabeza como si la grava bajo sus pies tuviera por escrito el discurso.

**La historia tiene un total de 2 capítulos. ¿Alguna sugerencia con el modo de narrar? Tomo nota para próximos fics**


	2. 4 días2

- Lo siento – Fue lo único que salió por sus labios en unos minutos.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí. No quería mentirte, yo… lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Realmente lo sientes?

- Sí.

- En estos momentos, si volvieras atrás y estuvieras de nuevo en el hospital, en este parque ¿Harías otra cosa? ¿Me lo dirías?

- Eh…

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Pero tampoco quería seguir mintiendo.

- No.

- Entonces no tienes que disculparte. Eso sí sería una mentira.

- Pero… yo no quería mentirte. Yo… si te digo que me acuerdo y luego… - paró unos segundos – no sé que responder.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿No confías en mí?

- Sí confío en ti. Lo único es que yo… no quería hacerte daño. Callar me pareció mejor que volver a recordar lo que pasó sobre la hierba y no saber qué decir. Incluso puede que lo dijeras por la conmoción del disparo. No se puede decir… eso cuando hay otras cosas en medio.

- ¿Crees que con eso me harías daño? ¿Qué no sabría esperar a que te aclarases? ¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora?

- Yo…

- Es peor el hecho que me lo ocultases al motivo de por qué me lo ocultabas.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- No he dicho eso.

- Pasaron varios turnos de los niños en los balancines cuando Castle volvió a hablar.

- Hace cuatro días dijiste…

- Dije muchas cosas. No todas las sentía de verdad.

- Dijiste que no querías empezar una relación con mentiras ni obstáculos entre medias.

- Eso sí es cierto.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Se hizo un largo silencio.

- Has salido con otros hombres. ¿Por qué no empezar algo conmigo?

- Porque con otros hombres… al final todos han desaparecido de mi vida. Ya sea porque se han ido de la ciudad, porque no era lo que buscaba o porque… han muerto. No… no quisiera que desaparecieras de mi vida. No sé qué siento realmente, no quiero falsas ilusiones o… embarcarme en algo que acabará en desastre para los dos, yo… no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Porque no quieres hacerme daño?

- Sí. Quería protegerte… de mí.

- Y me has mentido para protegerme.

- Sí.

Una pelota se acercó botando a sus pies. Castle la cogió, se levantó buscando al dueño de la pelota y la lanzó al niño que le estaba haciendo señas.

- Ven.

- Salieron del parque y pidieron un taxi en dirección al departamento. Una vez dentro Beckett se quedó en la entrada y Castle dejó su chaqueta encima del respaldo de un sofá de camino al despacho.

- Pasa.

Entró al despacho tras él y tomó el asiento que él le ofrecía.

- Yo tampoco quiero mantener una relación con una mentira entre medias.

- Te lo he intentado explicar.

- No me refiero a esa mentira.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de la mentira que tengo contra ti. Mejor dicho. No es mentira porque nunca me has preguntado. Es algo que te he ocultado y tampoco es justo que te lo oculte. Mereces el mismo trato que reclamo para mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedo decirte mucho porque no tengo datos – Se levantó del asiento para ponerse un vaso de licor – me han dejado al margen, pero sé lo suficiente como para definir que te oculto algo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El capitán Montgomery – se sienta en su silla - tenía unos documentos que parece ser señala y compromete al responsable o responsables de lo de tu madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Esos documentos, antes de morir, se los envió a alguien de confianza. Durante los pocos días que tardó en enviarlos y el destinatario a recibirlos, el responsable pensaba que había aniquilado la única persona que podía desenmascararlo: el capitán. Es por eso que aunque nos dijo que se había asegurado que te mantendría a salvo atentaron contra ti. En esos días donde los documentos cambiaron de mano, fue cuando ocurrió lo del francotirador.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando el destinatario recibió la documentación se encargó hacer saber al responsable que podía delatarlo. Hizo el mismo trato que el capitán, no lo delataría si no hacía nada en contra de nadie. El capitán dejó claro que tampoco debían tocarte a ti – tomó un sorbo – Pero eso sólo ocurriría si dejabas de investigar el caso y al responsable. Si ibas tras él, tomaría medidas; si te mantenías al margen, te dejaría en paz.

- ¿Qué?

Castle dejó unos minutos para que Beckett tomara conciencia de la bomba que le había dejado caer. Sentía que pasaba de incredulidad a ira, a sorpresa, a furia tan rápidamente como tardaba en desenfundar el arma.

En esos cuatro días Castle no sólo había estado pensando en su disputa del parque, había estado pensando en que él también tenía otro secreto tan grande o más que el de ella. Pero este secreto era el centro de su vida, era la clave por la que se regía el resto de sus acciones y él le había ocultado una vía por la que podría solventarlo. Tal como le dijo en el parque, si fuese un muro, con ese secreto estaba levantando el muro más alto, no la estaba ayudando a derribarlo. Se levantó de la silla paseando y mirando a todas partes sin poder fijarla en ninguna. No se creía que Castle le hubiese mentido de esa manera.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes esto?

- Te convencí para que declinaras durante un tiempo el caso de tu madre ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido? – Cada vez su enfado era mayor - ¿Sabes lo importante que es para mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Te das cuenta?... ¿Te das cuenta que… necesito resolver esto?

- Sí.

- Si lo sabes… ¿por qué?

- Porque cuando volviste seguías tan… cerrada como antes del disparo. ¿Te acuerdas cómo asaltaste al jefe de bomberos? No puedes resolver esto de esa manera. Así sólo conseguirás que te maten.

- ¿Y qué?... ¿Acaso pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados?

- … Sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Si es la única manera de mantenerte viva, sí.

- ¿Qué? – Su furia seguía aumentando - ¿Cómo te atreves a manejar mi vida? ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme…

- Te he mentido – alzando la voz para igualarse a la de ella – para protegerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Después de lo que me has dicho en el parque, creía que ahora entenderías.

¿Qué?

- Llámame egoísta. Llámame lo que quieras. Te he mentido para protegerte… para protegerte del francotirador, para protegerte de ellos… para protegerte de ti. Si quieres resolverlo no puedes atacar de esa manera a los implicados. No quiero volver a ver cómo te matan… Pensé que ahora lo entenderías.

- No compares mi mentira con esto. No tiene ni punto de comparación.

- ¿Por qué no? Tu mentira es sobre esto – poniendo un dedo en su cabeza – lo que yo te he ocultado es sobre esto – cambió la posición del dedo a su pecho, ahí donde debería estar la entrada de la bala.

- Tú… - ahora se sentía frustrada – deberías habérmelo contado… Es mi vida.

- No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me he levantado por las mañanas y quería llamarte para contártelo. Que tenía tu teléfono marcado y no sabía que botón apretar, si el de llamada o el de cancelación. Que sentada en tu escritorio estaba pensando cómo decírtelo, cómo reaccionarías. Reprimiéndome cada vez, pensando una, sólo una razón para no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – hacía rato notaba un nudo en su garganta, faltaba poco para que se desatase - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

- Porque cada mañana que quería llamarte – Se levantó quitó un cuadro descubriendo la caja fuerte del despacho – me obligaba a entrar aquí para recordar por qué no lo tenía que hacer.

Castle giró el tambor dentado de la caja fuerte con la combinación y accionó la palanca frontal, abrió la puerta unos pocos milímetros. Se alejó de la caja de seguridad sin abrirla por completo.

- Ese día lo tengo más que grabado. No sé cuantas veces he recordado todo lo que sucedió, ni las noches que he pasado en vela o las veces que me he despertado y he estado a punto de marcarte sólo para saber que estabas bien. Sé que no debía ocultártelo, no quería hacerte daño aunque cuando te enterases te lo haría. Te mentí para protegerte.

Beckett se acercó a la caja y la abrió por completo. Creía que encontraría un documento o algo similar con una amenaza de asesinato hacia ella o incluso hacia su familia. Pero encontró algo conocido, una prenda personal, alargó la mano lo cogió del interior y se lo mostró a Castle.

- Mi guante.

- Tu sangre.

Ya no aguantó más. Salió del despacho, se colgó la chaqueta del antebrazo y salió de su casa. Conforme se dirigía al ascensor retorcía ese guante ensangrentado en su puño. Lo notaba duro, acartonado y a cada apretón que daba sentía cómo se desprendía pequeñas escamas de sangre reseca, unas cayendo al suelo, otras adhiriéndose a sus dedos. Una vez dentro de la cabina del ascensor rompió a llorar amortiguando cada gemido con el guante recuperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado<strong>


	3. 4 noches1

**Continuación de 4 días, esta segunda parte de otros 2 capítulos sería 4 noches**

**4 NOCHES**

Estaba sentada en su escritorio con su nuevo ordenador portátil, mirando la información en la pantalla mientras realizaba pequeños estiramientos en brazos y espalda.

Cuatro noches llevaba sin dormir. La primera noche no pudo después de la revelación de él, las otras tres porque a pesar del cansancio cerraba los ojos y volvía a su cabeza las imágenes del disparo y el disparo.

El disparo de ella, silencioso y mortal. Luego, el otro disparo. El restallido seco quebrando el silencio y presagiando el fatídico desenlace desde fuera del hangar. Silencio roto, tanto silencio como el que tenía ahora en su departamento.

Se revolvía en la cama, se levantaba, bebía agua, se acostaba, no dormía, la única cosa que podía quitarle esos pensamientos se encontraba esparcida por la pequeña habitación que era su despacho en funciones. Y esos papeles todavía eran peor que los pensamientos de su mente.

Esos papeles le recordaban un dolor más profundo y arraigado dentro de ella junto con el último dolor que había sufrido, éste mucho más reciente y punzante.

Tras salir atropelladamente del departamento de Castle se encontró pidiendo un taxi hacia su casa. Apenas podía controlar las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotarle en el ascensor, con una voz quebrada dijo la dirección de su casa. Quería andar, quería correr pero sobretodo quería alejarse de esa casa lo más rápido posible. Así es como andando, prácticamente corriendo por el asfalto pidió el alto al taxi.

No podía abrir la mano. Seguía con el guante aferrado, de la misma manera que recordaba tiempo atrás aferrándose a la idea de que no quería morir. Sobre el césped sintió que se vaciaba de todo, que se llenaba de todo, un mareo en su cabeza seguido de un abismo oscuro.

Unos meses atrás sintió una punzada en su pecho, luego calor. Un calor ardiente dentro de sí y un tibio calor en la superficie de su cuerpo deslizándose con una suave caricia hacia sus costados. Ahora, esgrimiendo ese guante volvió a sentir ese suave calor, estaba manchándolo con sangre nueva, sangre que fluía de las propias uñas al clavarse en su mano.

Llegó a su apartamento y no recordaba siquiera haber bajado del taxi, cerró la puerta y se quedó en mitad de su salón. Volvió a mirar su mano, su guante, su sangre.

"Mi guante" – pensó.

"Tu sangre" – recordó.

"Pensé que ahora lo entenderías", "No quiero volver a ver cómo te matan" "Te he mentido para protegerte"

"¿Para protegerme, Rick?" Dijo en voz alta. Volvió a ahogar un sollozo con el guante. Percibió el olor metálico de su mano, ese olor tan característico a cobre del líquido esencia de vida. Separó el guante de su cara y lo miró con rabia, con dolor y con odio; rechinando los dientes y bramando de rencor lanzó el guante contra la ventana de su izquierda.

Quizás lo normal habría sido lanzarlo hacia adelante pero su instinto hizo que girara a la izquierda. Al impactar contra esa ventana unos papeles en los que la cola del celo empezaba a estar desgastada cayeron de su posición.

Conocía de sobra el contenido de esos papeles con sólo ver su tamaño o su color o su ubicación en la ventana, al igual que con el resto de papeles colgados. Uno era la nota de prensa del NYLedger, otro una fotografía en primer plano de la herida mortal de su madre y el último un papel con unas notas escritas a mano con la información del pasante asesinado.

Observó casi con deleite el baile acrobático que describió el último papel al caer posándose sobre el guante en el suelo. Y al mismo tiempo que el papel recorría su último centímetro, se desplomó en el suelo. Su odio al lanzar el guante era odio contra esa ventana, era odio contra ese caso y era odio contra sí misma porque ese caso era su vida.

Liberó el nudo de su garganta, de su pecho, de sus entrañas. Esta vez sí lloró y no tenía que reprimirlo. Poco a poco se fue haciendo un ovillo en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas, cruzando los pies, recostándose en el centro del salón abrazándose a la vez piernas y cabeza.

Abrió lo ojos, estaba completamente a oscuras, se había quedado dormida por unos minutos aunque se imaginó que no fueron demasiados porque aún sentía la presión en garganta y ojos.

Se arrodilló e intentó ubicarse entre las sombras, estaba en su salón. Se incorporó y recordó lo último que había hecho. Así que se dirigió al pequeño habitáculo que había bautizado como su despacho. Encendió la lamparita y recogió con cuidado los papeles caídos y el guante.

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y el guante lo llevó al salón. De un altillo sacó una caja y la abrió, sacó una bolsa con una camisa negra en la que se notaba la sangre impregnada a pesar del color. La camisa estaba hecha jirones por las tijeras de urgencias. Los médicos no podían tirar la ropa, y los de la científica la recogieron junto con su casaca para analizar el agujero y analizar si había algún rastro, todo negativo tras los estudios oportunos. Averiguó que las tenían archivadas en el almacén de pruebas como objeto no relevante en la investigación ya que no encontraron nada. Todos esos objetos se destruían una vez al año, entonces presentó los papeles oportunos para recuperar la ropa de ese día. Su casaca y su camisa.

También guardaba el otro guante impoluto, pareja del que había recuperado. Al perder uno de los guantes, solicitó una pareja nueva y se guardó el impar. Ahora ya tenía el juego completo de ese día. Al fondo de la caja estaba la casaca agujereada, los guantes en medio y arriba la camisa, todavía dentro de la bolsa de evidencias. Sonrió irónicamente mientras cerraba la caja y volvía a colocarla en su sitio. Al fin había recuperado toda la ropa de ese día.

Volvió al despacho, cogió los papeles y comprobó que la cinta adhesiva estaba desgastada. Puso otra nueva, y colocó de nuevo los papeles en la posición correspondiente en esa pizarra-ventanal. La noticia del NYLedger en el centro a la izquierda, la nota del pasante debajo, la fotografía en primer plano de la herida en el centro. Fotografía manchada ahora con su propia sangre seca debido a la transferencia cuando fue golpeada por el guante. Rascó ligeramente las manchas de la superficie y la colocó en su sitio. Volvió a quedarse de pie mirando por enésima vez la información, de ahí no podía sacar nada más.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, en otra casa. Recordaba el breve pero concentrado monólogo de Castle. Ya que sus pocas palabras interrumpiéndolo no se podían considerar como parte de una conversación. Él tenía información, le había dicho que el capitán Montgomery tenía información, había otros cabos que seguir.

"No puedes resolver esto de esa manera. Así sólo conseguirás que te maten"…

Pero quién demonios se ha creído que es - Dijo en voz alta – Es mi vida y desde luego que no quiero morir… pero es mía, yo decido cómo voy a seguirla. No has tenido suficiente en comisaría que tenías que meter tus narices en mi vida y eso que te avisé por segunda vez. Cualquier movimiento es bajo mi consentimiento… Es mi vida, mía, no tuya. Ni tienes derecho a manejarla a tu antojo porque no te pertenece, no es tu vida. Para colmo me manipulas para que deje el caso a un lado y tú juegas a policías con ella. Mi vida no te pertenece, yo no te pert… - respiró hondo y cerró los ojos - yo no te pertenezco.

Continuó su monólogo ante la pizarra.

Esto lo resolveré. Apenas confiaba en nadie y los pocos en quien lo hice… El capitán, lo admiraba tanto y… tú lo mismo, habéis actuado a mis espaldas. Confiaba en vosotros, en ti. Creí en ti y me dolía tanto decirte que no recordaba nada que me odiaba a mí misma por mentir. Pero eso que me dijiste… fue algo por la intensidad del momento, no era real… Y si lo era, yo no… Pero tú eres de los que insistes y tampoco me lo has repetido ¿Acaso te arrepentiste? – Mostrando parte de su vanidad.

Se tomó unos minutos delante de la ventana sin sacar nada más, no tenía nada más que sacar con esa información delante de ella.

Tengo que resolver esto como sea. No puedo estancarme aquí.

Sacó el móvil y tecleó para buscar la marcación rápida. Antes de apretar el botón de llamada pensó en lo que iba a decir. Se sentía lo bastante traicionada como para no querer hablar con él. Y tampoco sabía cómo hablarle porque desde hacía 4 días se supone que ella era la traidora que le había estado mintiendo durante meses y ahora era él el traidor que la había engañado desde hacía meses. Pero él seguía teniendo algo que le pertenecía y quería recuperarlo. Porque ese escollo, el escollo de su ventana quería solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

Apenas musitó con sus labios: "Si hiciese esto como si fuera un caso normal, ¿Qué haría?" - sin sentimientos de traición, sin mentiras, sin orgullo. Se respondió convencida: "Bajar al archivo a por los documentos". Así que eso iba a hacer. Y ¿Cómo pedírselos? De la manera que menos tuviera que hablar ni encontrarse con él, de la misma manera que si rellenara un formulario más de la comisaría. Cambió la aplicación del móvil y tecleó en la pantalla.

Al cabo de 2 minutos tenía el resultado en pantalla: Mensaje enviado 04:26 "Quiero la investigación completa. Déjala donde pueda recogerla"

Se fue al aseo a limpiarse las heridas de la mano, a quitarse las escamas de sangre reseca y darse un baño. No tenía sueño, esa era otra manera de descansar y de disimular las pocas lágrimas que quedaban por salir.

Las siguientes tres noches volvió a pasarlas en vela, tenía en su despacho la información de Castle. Él había hecho que se la llevaran por paquetería exprés. Entendió el mensaje que no quería verlo y en un sobre menos abultado de lo que ella esperaba encontró folios escritos por el puño y letra del escritor junto con otros recortes de periódicos y una memoria USB.

Los papeles los leyó y los clasificó según la persona a la que hacía referencia, añadió otras entradas más en su pizarra, ahora tenía más información con la que completar esos nombres por lo que las añadió. Hasta ese momento apenas el tenía nombre y apellidos:

Halstead, jefe de bomberos.

El director del banco donde se transfirió el dinero.

Smith, portador de los papeles de Montgomery. ¿Qué pruebas son esas? ¿Cómo llegar a Smith?

Katherin Beckett.

Quedaban varios papeles escritos a bolígrafo y lápiz con los pensamientos y los galimatías de Castle intentando hilar una historia que resolviese el caso. Esas notas eran muy personales y utilizaba un código y una disposición en el folio que sólo entendía él. Iba a costarle desentramar esas últimas hojas sin su ayuda como traductor de los apuntes.

En comisaría, por el día parecía una autómata, trabajaba sin motivo. Cerró un par de casos sencillos, rellenó los formularios correspondientes, interrogaba sospechosos, clasificó las pruebas y evidencias…

Después de los tres primeros días sin que Castle apareciese, sus compañeros le preguntaron si sabía algo de él, o si estaban enfadados. Como siempre que preguntaban sobre su vida, daba evasivas.

- Yo no le he prohibido venir. Quizás esté haciendo otras cosas – cuando se lo preguntaron Castle no aparecía porque eran los días en que estaba rumiando la confesión de ella. Realmente no le había prohibido ir a comisaría, pero no iba a aparecer mientras no se aclararan las cosas.

Ahora estaban los dos digiriendo lo que se habían confesado mutuamente. Afortunadamente no preguntaron más, por lo que no tuvo que mentir más a sus compañeros. A pesar que Ryan y Expósito eran casi como sus hermanos, nunca les había hablado de su vida privada, ahora tampoco iba a romper la regla. Era un tema demasiado personal como para airearlo con ellos.

Por el día se sentía vacía, cansada, algunos ratos se distraía con su trabajo, pero en cuanto se levantaba para tomar siquiera un sorbo de café volvía a su cabeza la información que había estado leyendo, el sentimiento de traición de Castle, el calor remanente en su pecho y la palpitación en su sien con algunas de sus palabras "Lo hice para protegerte" tenía que sobrellevarlo día y noche. Seguía notando el dedo de Castle en su cabeza, luego en su pecho "Lo tuyo es de aquí, lo mío es de aquí".

Ese día, en los aseos, se desabrochó la camisa para mirarse de nuevo la cicatriz del pecho "Te mentí para protegerte", "No quiero verte morir de nuevo" ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que haber entrometido en medio? Intentaba pensar qué habría hecho ella en su lugar… Ella daba todo por la vida y por proteger al inocente. Si ella hubiera visto a Castle en peligro lo socorrería pero… ella también le dijo que respetase su voluntad, que no se inmiscuyera sin su permiso y a diferencia de él, ella respetaba las decisiones de los demás ¿o habría hecho otra cosa? Para colmo fue él quien la convenció para que se apartara de la investigación ¿Habría hecho lo mismo?

Beckett, tenemos las pruebas, puedes ir a la sala de interrogatorios a cerrar el caso – Se oyó desde la otra parte de la puerta

Voy – Se pasó de nuevo los botones para cerrar la camisa.


	4. 4 noches2

Ya era la cuarta noche, por el día se había dado una sesión intensa en el gimnasio para poder conciliar el sueño pero era imposible. Otra noche más sin cenar, el nudo ocupaba todos sus intestinos. Su cansancio, la débil sobrecarga muscular en brazos y piernas no eran suficiente para llevar el descanso su cabeza. Volvió a levantarse de la deshecha cama. Tal como era costumbre cuando se excedía en el ejercicio y sentía las típicas molestias musculares empezó a realizar pequeños estiramientos para impedir que se agarrotaran los músculos. Se plantó de nuevo en el marco del despacho mientras miraba de nuevo esa ventana.

Los folios y notas los había tenido que agrupar más en su ventanal para que cupiese todo, aunque la verdadera ampliación de su investigación estaba en el ordenador. Se sentó y sacó el pequeño ordenador portátil que se había comprado para ver exclusivamente la información que había guardado Castle en la memoria.

Hacía tres noches, cuando recibió el paquete insertó la memoria en su ordenador para ver lo que había. No le sorprendió ni necesitó mucho para entender la envergadura que estaba tomando el caso. Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue comprarse un ordenador pequeño, uno con el que trabajaría y que no estuviera conectado a la red. Tenía una idea básica de informática y de seguridad de redes pero así se aseguraba que si alguien quería husmear, tendría que forzar la puerta de entrada y rebuscar en su casa, no iba a dejar la opción que la invadieran desde la toma de red.

No podía negar que Castle era un investigador nato. Tan bueno como sus compañeros de trabajo. Con la diferencia que sus pesquisas siempre iban enfocadas para describir los detalles de sus libros. Siempre para sus libros, excepto esa vez. Lo que tenía delante era su investigación tan bien organizada o mejor de cómo lo hacía ella.

Había duplicado la información y la había archivado de manera que podía seguirla desde varios puntos de vista: individualmente por las personas implicadas, por los hechos cronológicos, por los sucesos que a ellos les habían ocurrido, un árbol enlazando cada uno de los implicados, el comparativo de las facturas, como punto de origen el asesinato de su madre, como punto de origen el asesinato de Bob Armen, dejando en cada una de las pantallas unos huecos donde intuía que faltaba información par ser rellenados.

Viendo esas pantallas estaba segura que desde que decidió tomar la investigación por su cuenta, Castle había pasado tantas horas delante de la pantalla como ella delante de su ventana-pizarra. Y saber eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

No podía quitarse el sentimiento de rabia de saberse manipulada, engañada y vigilada pero por otra parte una cálida sensación resistía en su interior, todas esas horas implicaba que él le había dedicado un tiempo importante en su vida, quitándoselo de horas de sueño o incluso de horas de estar con su familia. Saber que había estado averiguando cosas de gente sin escrúpulos y de la que no se piensa dos veces en eliminar de raíz sus amenazas también le provocaba una ansiedad que se acumulaba al resto de sus emociones.

Cogió los papeles manuscritos para clasificarlos. Le quedaban algunas hojas para interpretar. Escogió una al azar. Esa noche averiguaría el contenido de esa página. La primera le costó, pero poco a poco entendía la manera que Castle tomaba notas. La segunda hoja la descifró la segunda noche. Esa noche tocaba averiguar la tercera.

Se trataba de unos apuntes con las armas utilizadas y la persona que las empuñaba. El cuchillo y la pistola de Coonan, las de Montgomery, Lockwood, John Doe… junto con los nombres de los agresores aparecían el nombre de las víctimas, fecha del delito, el grado de entrenamiento y dónde lo había recibido.

Al igual que con la información de la memoria USB, en la parte baja tenía resumido los ataques desde otro punto de vista: por fechas. Indicaba al lado arma, agresor y víctima. Buscó la pestaña correspondiente en el ordenador para comprobar si había transcrito esas notas.

No lo había hecho, así que se puso a hacer el trabajo pendiente y rellenó una ficha con el mismo formato que había utilizado Castle. Esa hoja era fácil entenderla, apenas tenía que arreglar la disposición de las notas y agrupar las distintas armas. Paró de escribir un momento cuando llegó a John Doe. Sabía que no era un nombre real, ese es el nombre genérico que se les da a los que no quieren decir su nombre o son los desconocidos sobre la mesa de autopsias.

"JOHN DOE" en ese papel se refería al anónimo francotirador que atentó contra ella. Apretó unos segundos los puños haciendo crujir las articulaciones, respiró hondo y añadió esa entrada, el rifle de asalto del marine muerto, la fecha y el nombre de "K. BECKETT" como víctima. Debajo de su nombre aparecían otras letras: "ILUK", tenía pinta de ser un apellido extranjero. Posiblemente otra víctima de John Doe. Era la primera vez que leía ese apellido, no lo conocía, pero debía de ser importante porque estaba remarcado respecto el resto.

Castle había repasado a bolígrafo y lápiz esas letras tantas veces que casi había rasgado el papel. Repasó la información en el ordenador e hizo la búsqueda por esa entrada y no encontró nada. Seguramente era una pista nueva de Castle, un nuevo nombre por el que seguir la investigación, revisó brevemente los otros apuntes y no lo localizó. Estaba segura que ese apellido era importante porque si no, no lo habría remarcado tanto.

Cogió de nuevo los otros papeles, había uno con bastantes letras, parecía una redacción. Empezó a leerlo, quizás encontrase algo respecto a ese nuevo hombre.

Con sólo unas líneas supo lo que era esa redacción. Era el suceso de la muerte del capitán y lo acontecido unas horas antes y después bajo el punto de vista de Castle. Parecía más un diario, unas líneas de desahogo que un informe…

[i] "Tengo que poner un punto de origen a los sucesos y quiero escribir esto como lo recuerdo, aunque no creo que se me olvide nunca las horas previas y posteriores a la muerte del capitán…

…

He hablado con él en el despacho, me llamó porque estaba convencido que podía hacer desistir a Kate de su idea de seguir con el caso. Le dije que le hablara él pero me dijo que no podía hacerlo…

…

Ahora entiendo por qué él no podía hablarle, sin embargo aún no entiendo por qué creía que Kate me escucharía. Yo soy la persona menos indicada porque siempre acabo molestándola de alguna manera, ella toma en serio algunas de mis teorías pero nada más. No creo que sea el idóneo cuando ella siempre ha mantenido una raya importante entre su trabajo y su vida personal. Yo estoy en su trabajo, pero no en su vida personal.

El capitán estaba tan angustiado como yo que acabe muerta y es injusto que unos maleantes tengan atada una vida que podría ser tan hermosa…

…

Al final o es ella o es él. Uno de los dos acabará muerto…

…

Me llamó para que fuera al hangar, me dijo que una vez allí me explicaría porqué me necesitaba… [/i]

Continuó leyendo, conforme se acercaba a su disparo le costaba más porque se saltaba las palabras, era algo que no deseaba leer. De reojo adivinó una frase unas líneas más abajo [i] "…No me dejes, por favor…" [/i] en toda la hoja no se había saltado ningún detalle. Era fácil adivinar que tampoco iba a ahorrarse los detalles de esa parte. Saltó directamente al final.

[i] "Me han llamado hace un rato. Sigue en urgencias pero despierta desde hace un par de horas. Esta vez ha faltado muy poco pero ¿y la próxima?" [/i]

Plegó la hoja, otro día acabaría de leerla. Miró el reloj, no era excesivamente tarde y mirando la hora pensó dónde salir.

Tocó a la puerta y aguzó el oído para oír los pasos o algo de movimiento en el interior, no quería molestarle más de la cuenta. Tras la puerta se oyó el ruido de cadenas y se abrió

Ei.

Ei.

Pasó al interior y cerró la puerta tras ella. Enseguida fue a abrazarlo. Siempre era confortable recostarse sobre los brazos que la habían criado.

Te veo cansada. Pasa y siéntate – Colgándole la chaqueta en la entrada.

Padre e hija estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales. Jim hizo que cenara uno de sus sándwiches y al final descalza y recostada en el sillón tal como hacía desde pequeña salió el tema que la llevaba insomne desde hacía ya 8 días.

¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?

Castle vino a verme después de mandarte la investigación. Pensó que antes o después vendrías. Me explicó brevemente lo que había pasado, sólo quería ponerme al corriente. No me dijo los detalles de la investigación que lleváis juntos.

¿Qué llevamos juntos? Noooo, nada de eso. Que llevaba él. Seguro que vino para que te pusieses de su parte y defenderle.

Nada de eso, cariño. No me pidió nada y tampoco le defiendo. Él no se disculpó. Sabe que es algo que no tenía que haber hecho pero me dio la impresión que lo volvería a hacer. Y… he dicho la investigación que lleváis juntos porque ahora la tienes tú ¿verdad?

Sí.

No hablamos mucho, sólo me dijo que había llevado eso a tus espaldas para evitar que te volvieras a exponer. Me dijo que cuando volviste de la cabaña empezaste a actuar igual que cuando te fuiste – Jim se sentó en la mesita auxiliar y tomó la mano de su hija - Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber a lo que se refiere. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero lo entiendo. ¿Tú, no?

Pero… es el caso de mamá. Es mi caso. Él no tiene derecho a tomar decisiones por mí. Eso me lo hicieron a mí, soy yo la que tiene que averiguarlo… Es algo mío y él no tiene… Él es un invitado al que le dejé ver las notas del caso y se ha metido completamente en medio. Además, si lo hace él, si lo resuelve yo seguiré sintiéndome tan vacía como todo este tiempo. No quiero saber que he malgastado mis fuerzas y ha sido otro el que me ha dado la solución en bandeja. Yo, sólo yo soy la que puede llegar al final de esto.

Katie, ya discutimos esto. Tú ya sabes mi opinión y sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar la tuya. Sabes que yo dejaría a mamá descansar en paz. Y ni tú ni Castle deberíais investigar más.

¿Y dejar a los asesinos impunes?

¿Y malgastar tu vida detrás de alguien a quien no puedes atrapar?

Si los atrapo no sería una vida malgastada.

Sería malgastada si son ellos los que te cazan – La pequeña de los Beckett negaba en silencio las palabras de su padre – ¿Tú crees que mamá querría que te enterrara antes de hora? ¿Crees que mamá querría que te pasara algo por ella?

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Un silencio cómodo. Recordaba que ese silencio era igual cuando ella dejaba que su padre la consolara o hacía que se calmara de alguna rabieta que cogía. Desde pequeña siempre se había hecho la fuerte, pero las pocas ocasiones que se dejaba consolar, su padre siempre conseguía calmarla. Para eso, para quitarse las pesadillas de la noche o calmar sus frustraciones siempre prefirió las manos tranquilas, los brazos y la mirada de su padre a las de su madre.

Cuando Jim vio a su pequeña relajarse y parpadear lentamente, dejando varios segundos los ojos cerrados decidió ir a por una manta, su manta. La que ella siempre usó en ese sofá. La tapó, acarició su pelo y la besó en la frente.

Te quiero, papá – dijo débilmente.

Yo también te quiero, I love you, Katie.

Atravesando las puertas hacia el mundo de Morfeo su mente voló a los papeles de su casa. No podía sacarse la investigación de su cabeza. Descubrió que la palabra que Castle había repasado hasta la saciedad, hasta casi rasgar el papel "ILUK" no se trataba de un apellido extranjero. Se trataba del acrónimo de una frase que sólo le había oído decir una vez mientras se sumía en una oscuridad más fría que la de ahora: "I love you, Kate"


End file.
